


Of Dynamics and Relations

by LittleDevil98



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Kiibo is just a robot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom Ouma, but he's got a dick???, omega!ouma, since they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevil98/pseuds/LittleDevil98
Summary: Ouma hated dynamics. He's never wanted one. But as he's approaching presenting, he clings to the one person who won't affect him. The automaton Kiibo. Both ended up growing closer than expected.





	Of Dynamics and Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Why did it take me a whole week? Why is it near 9k words? I regret everything. God this is awful. FML. I know some of you are just gonna skip to the robot dick part. Ya nasties.

There were only so many ways the situation could get worse. That was saying a lot considering the current problem involved being trapped in a school which was enclosed in a dome. Said school also being in the middle of nowhere. Of course, that didn’t include the fact that the only way to leave was to commit murder which had yet to happen. However, time was ticking and soon somebody would snap. After all, the number of days the students had spent in this prison had become uncountable. If someone were to lose it, the others might understand. Maybe Monokuma would get bored and decide to kill them all off. But that wouldn’t be fun.

None of this even scratched the surface. With a majority of their memories erased and no luck in recuperating them, the sixteen students were left in a state of confusion. They resorted to adapting to this new life as Akamatsu suggested. Even so, there was a sense of tension in the air. They could get along all they wanted but that didn’t change their situation.

Although it was all these issues that had become entertaining for one of the students. Ouma found the entire thing absolutely exhilarating. Being the Super High School Level Supreme Leader meant he was used to things like this. You don’t rule over many by being peaceful after all. Watching his classmates slip into insanity was fun. This especially reigned true when he was the one to personally egg them on. There was no moment when he didn’t love to jab at things to drive people up the wall. It could be as simple reminding them all of their future demises or making personal insults. In an instant, he could cause uneasiness in a room. If anyone tried to say anything back, he would shed tears. Not to make them feel guilty, no; it was all to aggravate them further. People became more violent when annoyed.

Now don’t misunderstand, Ouma didn’t like this game. He may not have had anything to lose if he were to die but he hated that he had no control. However, manipulating the others gave him the sense that he was. He could have them all right under his thumb. The highlight of it all was that this even applied with those who had dynamics. More specifically, the alphas.

Dynamics were, to put it bluntly, a pain in the ass. Your entire life in social standing was placed due to biological hierarchy. Alphas were always leaders. Alphas were respected. Powerful. Which made it all the more amusing to bring them down. Betas more calculating, cunning. With limited instinct to rely on meant they were more aware of their surroundings. It’s why so many of them became important in fields that relied on brain rather than brawn. Being able to outsmart them was a thrill of its own. Omegas were more emotionally tuned. Considered the weakest of the dynamics. Usually, society placed them of lower importance. But you couldn’t be too relaxed. If provoked, an omega could become the worst nightmare. Reducing them to a heap of woes brought a sense of accomplishment.

Ouma knew just how to get his way with all three. Any good supreme leader should. The best part was that he had yet to develop his dynamic. He had been a ‘late bloomer’ as people liked to call it. Most people presented along with the same time puberty hit. Ouma had not. He preferred it this way. He wanted to keep it this way. Being able to control others even without a dynamic was impressive.  Besides, the last thing he wanted was to become an instinct driven animal.

A prime example of exactly that would be the scene before him. As usual, everyone was gathered in the cafeteria for lunch that Tojo prepared. Ouma would have loved to eat peacefully if it hadn’t been for the two that sat across from him. Pairing up was all well and good, though he preferred if Saihara and Amami kept that private.

It had been maybe a few weeks since Amami began flirting with the detective. The others had to watch as Saihara, admittedly slowly, began accepting the advances. Ouma knew he wasn’t the only one who felt awkward observing. Displays of affection weren’t exactly what their culture found acceptable. As much as someone like Ouma and Iruma liked to say vulgar things, they never really pushed physical boundaries. Yet. So, seeing Amami nuzzle against where Saihara’s scent glands were was obscure. Ouma was glad he couldn’t smell whatever pheromones the couple emitted. From the looks of those who could, it wasn’t pleasant. Or maybe it was _too_ pleasant.

“Hey!” Iruma shouted from across the table, “Do you two _mind_? The great me can’t eat with the two of you sucking each other’s dicks!”

Saihara let out a high pitched panicked sound before pushing Amami away from him. Amami gave the inventor a minimal glare. Ouma snickered, “Oh is that what you two were doing? Please continue! I’m sure my beloved Saihara wouldn’t mind an audience~”

The detective’s face turned pale before hiding it in his hands. Ouma whistled when Amami growled at him. It seemed that calling Saihara ‘beloved’ brought out the possessive nature in the alpha. As much as he didn’t like seeing the couple flirt, teasing them was fun. “Don’t worry, Amami-chan. You still have a place in my heart,” He grinned.

Tenko grimaced, “Men have no sense of self-control.”

“Isn’t that just normal alpha and omega nature?” Kiibo asked.

Kiibo wasn’t wrong. Not technically. “You wouldn’t understand, Kiiboy,” Ouma said, “It’s a human thing.”

On cue, Kiibo retaliated. “I know enough about how dynamics work!”

“I’m talking about the social part. Of course, you didn’t get that though.”

“Stop discriminating against me!”

“You can only discriminate against other humans, Kiibaby~”

“That is blatant robophobia!”

Ouma’s eyes teared up, lips forming his signature pout. “I was just stating the truth,” He sniffled. Next to him, Harukawa rolled her eyes. “Kiiboy is so mean to me!” Ouma wailed. This went on for a few seconds before he automatically got the tears to stop pouring from his eyes. He smiled, “I’m over it now.”

Kiibo shooks his head to which Ouma responded to with a wink. Akamatsu laughed awkwardly, “I-In any case…it’s sweet that Saihara and Amami are together. Finding extra reasons for hope is always a good thing.”

The supreme leader hummed at the Beta, “Yeah! We should all let go of some sexual tension before we die.”

There was a pause in the room. Pride swelled in Ouma’s chest as Momota slammed his fist against the table. “Shut up ya’ damn freak. What the fuck are you trying to say?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Ouma giggled. He pushed his chair back, having finished his meal, “Thanks for the food Tojo-chan. You’re a great mom.”

Tojo thanked him politely before he stood up and walked out the cafeteria. Ouma spotted at Saihara looking at him. Briefly, the scent of oak wafted to his nose.

* * *

The day progressed as normal. Or it progressed on what the new version of normal was. Ouma roamed the available areas of the school. He could always try and spend time with someone. The question was always who. Momota and Harukawa were fun but if they were alone, he could easily die if he pushed them too far. Hoshi and Shinguji were creepy. Shirogane was boring. Ouma frowned slightly as his mental checklist went down.

His feet carried him to the recreational room. Inside, Tenko, Yumeno, and Angie were talking amongst themselves. “No, I don’t have anything in my hat. I use real magic not stage magic,” Yumeno grumbled.

Angie’s eyes lit up, “Can you guess what number I’m thinking of?”

“Yumeno won’t use her powers for something so silly!” Tenko exclaimed.

“She’s right. Yumeno-chan should use her magic to help us escape,” Ouma cut in. The three girls turned their attention to him. Angie clasped her hands together before going up to him, “Ouma-kun! What are you doing here?”

“Nothing special. But seeing you three is nice.”

Tenko became tense as she usually did around men. “Tch. Someone like you is never innocent,” She huffed.

Ouma placed a hand on his chest, “I would never do anything to lovely ladies like you. Although Tenko-chan is too rude to be seen as a lady.”

“Hey!” The aikido master got in a ready stance. Something in Ouma stirred, telling him to get away from the angered alpha. That was new. Instead, he decided to speak to Yumeno. “Shouldn’t a powerful magician be able to at least teleport out of here?”

Yumeno used her hat to hide her face, “I don’t have enough mana to use for everyone...and I’m a mage, not a magician.”

“Right. So why not use it just for yourself?”

“I…I can’t remember the spell…”

“Stop picking on her!”

The supreme leader got a hint of something acidic in the air. It made his stomach recoil. Angie laughed before placing her hands on Ouma’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. God is keeping us all here for a reason,” She stated gleefully. A faintly sweet incense hit him. Oddly enough, it was calming. That alone set off warning signs to his logical side. He took a few steps away from the trio. Being around them probably wasn’t a good idea. “Well when you remember the spell, be sure to tell us, Yumeno-chan.”

With that, he left.

* * *

Ouma began to notice changes with the others. It took him little to no time to figure out why. The dreaded day seemed to be approaching where his dynamic was to present. However, it was developing slowly for him to know which dynamic he had. Currently, his sense of smell was stronger. The change grew into an annoyance. He did not want a dynamic. He did not want to be anything like the people he lived with. Yet his body seemed to want the exact opposite. Lately, he could smell everyone’s scents more and more. It was overwhelming. Especially when they were gathered in a group. It was why he opted out of eating with them anymore. He ordered Tojo to bring meals to him instead.

He couldn’t avoid him forever though. He would get caught up in his own antics every now and then. If they realized there was something different, they would ask questions. He could lie his way through them easily but if his dynamic were to present itself with the wrong person, it would end up in a horror story. Ouma knew the dangerous possibilities of presenting as an alpha in front of an omega or vice-versa. Attacking someone with intent to kill was one thing. Attacking someone because you have no control of yourself was another. Being at the mercy of someone wasn’t a good thought either. Therefore, he had no choice but to pretend things were mostly normal. If he could determine which dynamic he was before the inevitable, he could take necessary precautions.

Even then, it didn’t help when he was surrounded by others. He couldn’t quite connect scents with specific people but that didn’t stop his reactions. Citrusy scents made him cringe, earthy ones caused anxiety, florals were relaxing. They all put him on guard. His own scent had been the one that confused him. It was stronger than the rest but followed him for obvious reasons. At first, he didn’t recognize it but now felt familiar with the aroma of jasmine and vanilla. That didn’t make it any better though. If he could smell his classmates, they may be able to start smelling him. He didn’t want a mate. He didn’t want anyone pursuing him as one.

There was, however, someone who didn’t have a scent at all. Not that this was a surprise as that someone wasn’t even a person. He was an automated machine with incredible AI. Kiibo was Ouma’s last resort to feel practically normal again. Ouma had no reaction to him, no instinct saying this was right or wrong. It was perfect.

Because of this, Ouma decided it was best to spend time with the robot. At least with Kiibo, he wouldn’t be an alpha/beta/omega in waiting. He was just himself. Now all he needed to do was find him. It shouldn’t be that hard considering there were only a few places to be.

All it took was searching a few rooms for about half an hour when low and behold; there Kiibo was, reading in the library. Ouma stalked over to him, “Hey Kiibaby!”

Kiibo’s brows furrowed but he didn’t look up from his book, “What is it, Ouma?”

“I just wanted to hang out with my favorite robot.”

That got Kiibo’s attention. He closed the book in his hands. “Is there another robot that you know?” He asked.

Ouma shook his head, “Nope! Which makes you my favorite by default! Even if you can’t do much.”

“I have many functions!”

“You couldn’t even lift the lid covering the manhole.”

Kiibo became flustered, “Y-You wouldn’t be able to do that either.”

“But I’m just a simple human,” Ouma poked Kiibo’s arm.

The robot moved his hand away, “Doesn’t that just make me more human then?”

Ouma knocked lightly on Kiibo’s metal chest, “No.”

Kiibo narrowed his eyes at him only to make Ouma giggle. The shorter boy tried reaching for the book. Kiibo reacted quickly and held it above his head, using the slight height advantage he had. Ouma whined then tried jumping up to reach it. “Let me see! Let me see!” He chanted. The robot switched the book to his other hand. A small smile crossed his face as the human struggled. Ouma huffed as his hands grazed the book. Kiibo was only four centimeters taller than him, this should not be this difficult. Another tactic will have to be used.

“Were you reading something dirty?” He smirked, “Was I interrupting your private time?”

“Wh-What? No!”

“In the library too? I didn’t know you were so kinky!”

Kiibo opened his mouth to retaliate, unintentionally lowering his arm. That’s when Ouma snatched it away. He looked at the cover. In bright, bold, cursive letters read, _‘ **Biology and Sociology of Dynamics** ’_

Ouma tilted his head. The book itself was familiar. It’s one of the basic textbooks that all high schools in Japan were required to have. He had read some of it once. Long before the killing game began. He looked up at Kiibo, “Why are you reading this?”

“I was trying to understand how these things work…”

The shorter of the two remembered what he had said in the past. How he said Kiibo would never get the reason why Saihara and Amami’s actions were odd. Had Kiibo really taken those words to heart? Not that the robot actually had one. Ouma handed him his book back, “It wasn’t dynamics that were the problem.”

“I know that now. It was that they were courting in public and it seems Japan has an issue with displays of affection.”

“Exact-”

“So I don’t understand how you and Iruma-san can be so openly…vulgar.”

Ouma grinned, “What do you mean?”

“You two always say things like…like…”

“Like when I asked if robots have dicks?”

He watched in amazement as the opening around Kiibo closed and his cheeks turned a bright red. “Aw is Kiibaby shy?”

“D-Don’t call me that,” Kiibo stuttered.

Ouma shrugged, “Words are one thing and I might not have parents who taught me better, but I know I shouldn’t drape myself over anyone.”

“I’m surprised you think like that.”

“Why? Do you want me to drape over you?” The supreme leader purred. Kiibo’s expression changed to one of pure disgust, “Don’t.”

“So mean,” Ouma teared up. Kiibo took the book back, “I know you’re faking.”

“Me? Never. I absolutely hate liars.”

“Doesn’t that mean you hate yourself?”

Ouma’s only reply was a wink. Kiibo stared at him for a few moments before opening the book again. Ouma slowly inched his hand closer. “You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Not in this lifetime.”

Thus, the two ended up spending the day together.

* * *

It turned out that being around Kiibo was more pleasant than expected. Despite what many believed, Ouma did not hate the robot. He teased him a lot but he teased everyone. If anything, Kiibo was the most interesting of the students. Ouma honestly was interested in Kiibo. Who wouldn’t be interested in a living, walking, adaptable AI?

He would be the first to admit that he didn’t exactly treat Kiibo like a person but that was for reasons that Ouma found obvious. Even so, he meant it when he said he wants to be friends. Besides, he was able to distract himself more now. Being around Kiibo meant not worrying about his dynamic. The issue that was slowly becoming increasingly worrisome. He could already start pinpointing who was near without even being able to see them. Bothering other people was harder if said individual was an alpha. His instincts were becoming sharper, telling him to run if needed when he usually stayed put. Once, Harukawa stood too close to him. She said something along the lines of him smelling different. That was all it took for him to come up with an excuse to leave.

Kiibo had become an item of solace. Which was why Ouma was with Kiibo right now. The pair were outside, just a bit far from the courtyard. Ouma had begun climbing one of the many trees with Kiibo watching him. The smaller of the two asked the other to join; unfortunately, Kiibo weighed too much and would snap the wood. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” The robot asked as Ouma went up a few branches.

“Sure! I did this all the time when I was younger!”

“That’s good-”

“The tree leaves would hide me from the police after I robbed someone.”

“What?!”

Ouma looked down, “Cops never think to look up.”

He climbed up another branch, picturing the mortified expression Kiibo wore. Kiibo was too gullible for his own good. “That was a lie by the way,” Ouma shouted down to the robot.

Kiibo frowned once he realized he had fallen for another trick. “If you fall, I’m leaving you here,” He shouted back. Ouma let out an over exaggerated gasp. The supreme leader steadied himself on one of the branches, placing a hand on the tree trunk to help. “You’re the worst friend ever Kiiboy!” He yelled.

On the ground, Kiibo’s eyes widened. The nickname was annoying but had Ouma actually just called him a friend? Were they friends? What would be considered friendship? They had been spending a lot more time together recently; not that it was by Kiibo’s own volition. Not at first. Personally, he still thought Ouma was rather annoying. One can only take so many lies and crocodile tears. Not to mention, the boy continued to make bigoted statements about machines. Kiibo was normally mild-mannered; he had been raised as such. But he was considerably harsher around Ouma. His temper was not as controlled as he would like it to be with the manipulative student. That might just be what Ouma wanted. Logically, Ouma should be ignored but his words always managed to get to him.

Kiibo’s thoughts were interrupted by the loud rustle of leaves and a sudden _thud_ on the ground. He looked down to see Ouma laying on the grass. The white fabric of clothes slightly torn and dirty. Ouma groaned in pain, curling up on himself. Kiibo crouched down to him. “Are you okay?” His voice, while holding concern, came out with a laugh.

Ouma glared up at him, “Are you _laughing_ at me?”

“N-No. Of course not…” Kiibo cleared his throat to cover up with a mistake.

“I’m a hemophiliac! I could be dying from internal bleeding and you’d be laughing at my death!”

“…Do you really have that?”

“You’ll find out once I become the first victim of the killing game,” Ouma sat up, “Help me stand.”

Kiibo took Ouma’s extended hand. He pulled him up, struggling slightly due to his feeble strength. On the move up, the two ended up much closer than planned. A single step could result in them accidentally bumping into each other. Ouma held his breath as he felt Kiibo tighten his grip. After a beat, they took a few steps back. Immediately after, the teen spoke to erase any silence that could have come.

“I can’t believe you thought me falling was funny,” He grumbled as he dusted himself off, “I bet you wouldn’t be able to land either.”

What surprised him was the smirk that Kiibo showed. He’d never seen that expression before on the robot. Kiibo finally answered him, “I actually could considering Professor Idabashi created me with excellent reflexes.”

Time to strike down that pride. “So like a glorified cat,” Ouma stated. He clapped once Kiibo’s smirk turned into a frown. Good.

“You are the worst.”

“That’s why I own group hell bent on destroying the world~”

* * *

Ouma and Kiibo ended up spending more time together to the point where you could usually find one with another. Usually, because sometimes they could also go days without speaking at a time. The reason for that? The inevitable arguments that they had. It could start with something as small as Ouma calling Kiibo by those awful nicknames then escalate with all the terrible lies. The source of every fight was without a doubt the purple haired teen. Everyone around them could tell. Besides, there was no way Kiibo would actively look for a fight.

Currently, they were in the middle of one of those fights. Ouma would definitely be upset but his expressions wouldn’t let that show. His scent was a different story as it turned slightly sour. Hoshi had pointed it out once to which Ouma brushed aside. He was fine! Completely fine! Never better!

It was some of the biggest lies. Without Kiibo around, he felt out of place. Most of all, he felt _unsafe_. His dynamic was kicking in. Just as he had been taught back in school, when presentation is approaching, your instincts are as high as they’ll ever be. It’s the first time your body has ever felt something like it therefore, it has no idea how to control whatever was going on chemically.

His classmates’ scents were front and center. Ouma knew it an instant who connected with which scent. It was disturbing, to say the least. His bodily reactions weren’t any better. He had created a system in his head. There were certain dynamics he could be around and some he could not stand. Betas were the best. Angie, Shirogane, Gonta, Tojo, and Akamatsu fell into that category. Around them, it was easier to be himself. Omegas were fine, but their sweetness was a bit much after too long. Any time with Iruma, Shinguji, and Yumeno had to be limited. Alphas were awful. For whatever reason, Ouma could not stand their scents. His stomach would lurch if he got too close. Which meant he could not be anywhere alone with Momota, Harukawa, or Hoshi. Then there were the two he kept a distance from at all times possible.

The sight of Amami and Saihara sickened him. Alone, they were fine; together, their scents combined into something Ouma couldn’t stand. Even though the two weren’t mated, the pheromones that surrounded them reeked. He had heard that soon to be mated created warnings to keep people at bay but no one else looked like they were as disgusted as he was. Maybe it was because his biology was still trying to adjust and his body was overreacting. Whatever the reason, he hated it.

But it wouldn’t end there.

* * *

Kiibo had thought time away from Ouma was more than good. He couldn’t bring himself to really believe it though. His friendship with the expert liar was one of the stranger ones of their class. Ouma pushed him beyond his limits more and more for entertainment. At first, his anger was what the supreme leader seemed to want; over time, the angrier Kiibo became, Ouma would grow mad as well. Kiibo just could not take all the insults thrown to their classmates no matter if they were ‘jokes.’ He did not find Ouma making fun of others as funny. Ouma’s excuse was, “You’re my friend! You should be able to accept that I’m not a good person!”

The robot couldn’t put up with it. He thought that the closer they became, Ouma would show his true colors. Apparently, those true colors were just darker versions of what he already showed. Most of the time, that is.

 Because under the deep, deep, ridiculous layers of an awful personality, Ouma could be genuinely nice. There were times when Kiibo was surprised by how vulnerable the boy could become when they were alone. Like the time Ouma expressed that even if he were to die, no one outside would miss him. Originally, Kiibo thought it was a lie. But Ouma always admitted to his lies, laughing when someone fell for them. There was no laugh to that. Kiibo thought that maybe that was why Ouma didn’t mind being trapped in the school as much as the others. It made sense. If you had no one to go back to, why bother leaving?

It brought a new thought to the robot. He might be the only real friend the short boy had. It was a bit of a depressing thought as even Kiibo had a few people he was close to back home. The fact only made Kiibo spoil his classmate more than he should have.

Kiibo often found himself playing along with Ouma’s games. If Ouma wanted to do something, they would do it. No questions asked. The smile that grazed the supreme leader’s lips ended up causing happiness to bubble in Kiibo. If Ouma was kept pleased, the less annoying he was. Like that time he kept whining about being hungry in between meals but Tojo refused to make him anything. (As a proper mother would.) Kiibo helped him sneak into the kitchen to grab an abnormally large amount of junk food. Ouma thanked him, actually _thanked him_ , before eating. The boy even said that he wished Kiibo could taste so that they could share.

The gesture was heartwarming, to say the least.

There was also the time Ouma had grown ‘too tired’ to move, requesting Kiibo to pick him up instead. Kiibo made a good attempt, able to lift the admittedly small teen off the ground. Ouma’s eyes widened in surprise. Kiibo swore he saw his cheeks turn pink for a moment and his sensors picked up on a quickened heartbeat. However, as soon as he took a few steps forward the low strength programmed within him kicked in. The both fell to the floor. He expected insults to be thrown his way only to hear his friend burst out into laughter. Kiibo ended up laughing with him.

As ignorant as questions were, Ouma had been interested in learning about robots. It was more than just wanting to know if robots had dicks. (That question certainly came up again though.)  There were queries of how Kiibo was able to feel touch, how the skin for his synthetic face was made if he was able to use rocket punch.

_~~“Why do you need to know that?”~~ _

_~~“So you can rocket punch me since I long for the sweet release of death.”~~ _

_~~“Ouma, no.”~~ _

Kiibo was more than happy to answer him. In fact, he spent literal hours informing him about everything he knew. Despite Ouma being rather disappointed that Kiibo couldn’t do anything a normal human could do, his purple eyes shined as he clung to every word. No one had ever paid as much attention to Kiibo as Ouma had during that time. It made the robot feel more human than ever. Something in his chest sparked. As a faulty wire wasn’t probable, he couldn’t pinpoint what was the cause of it. He did know that he wanted to keep that spark for as long as possible.

Obviously, it did not. Because Ouma did not know when to draw a line. Because alone, they got along just fine. If anyone else was around, Ouma went back to his old self. Kiibo grew tired of just how aggressive his friend became with people. How deep the new lies ran. Not to mention that if he were to complain, Ouma just threw bad attention at him. It was as if being around the classmates made the teen worse.

Kiibo wouldn’t stand for it. He was always the one to cut off contact first. He wouldn’t so much as look at Ouma or acknowledge his existence. It was childish. Unnecessary. And Kiibo knew that as many times as they would argue, they would only end up back together. Neither said anything about it. No apologizing, no bringing up why it happened. They just had to miss each other’s company enough to slowly gravitate back on their own. Kiibo both hated and liked it. He should have a stronger resolve than this but now, without Ouma, something was missing. The more they were apart, the more that feeling sunk in. He cared about Ouma more than he would ever like to admit.

Which was why currently, he couldn’t help but notice the sickly look on the boy’s face.

They had all been in the cafeteria. Tojo called Ouma to join them for lunch since he hadn’t been eating lately. Even if she were to bring him food, it remained untouched outside his door. Ouma sat in his regular seat; the fork in his hand scraping against the plate as he picked at his food. The others chatted around normally. Kiibo raised a brow, seeing Ouma’s chest rise and fall erratically. It became worse when Momota slapped his hand over the shorter student’s shoulder, “Hey, the hell is the matter with you?”

Ouma choked on his words. Kiibo saw Momota tense, pupils dilating. Ouma stood up abruptly before running out. Kiibo watched as the others asked the future astronaut what happened. He didn’t stay for the answer. The robot went after Ouma before he even realized it.

Kiibo ended up finding Ouma in the bathroom. Ouma was breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut. The robot walked over carefully to him. His friend must have heard him because Ouma snapped his eyes open. “Relax,” Kiibo told him, “It’s just me.”

“Why are you here?” Ouma spat.

“You ran away from Momota…”

“So?”

“You look like you’re about to throw up.”

Ouma took a deep breath. He smiled over at Kiibo, snickering. “Oh, that? It’s just a lie! Did you all fall for it? Maybe I should be the Super High School Level Actor,” Ouma’s voice held a perfect imitation of someone who just won an award. Kiibo new better than to believe him. He reached his hand out and grabbed Ouma’s hand.

“What’s this? Is Kiibaby trying to flirt?”

“I’m taking you back to the cafeteria.”

He felt Ouma retract his hand. “No!” The leader shouted, surprising them both. Kiibo stared at him. Okay. Confrontation wasn’t the best idea right now. A different approach would have to be used. “Where do you want to go then?” Kiibo asked.

That did the trick. Ouma looked down, “AV room. I want to watch movies.”

Kiibo nodded and began walking when he felt Ouma grab his hand. It was best not to question it. Kiibo squeezed his hand gently before they went to the AV room. The spark in his chest came back. Chasing after Ouma may have been the best thing he had done in a while.

* * *

Once inside, Ouma locked all the doors. “I don’t like people interrupting when I’m watching something,” He explained then went over to pick DVDs from the shelves. Kiibo sat down on the couch. Ouma looked much better than he had before. The color had returned to his face, there was the usual jump to his step, his smile came back. Something told Kiibo he could relax. Ouma showed him the covers of the movies, “These are pretty good. I even picked out some sci-fi just for you.”

Kiibo was somewhat flattered that Ouma kept him in mind. He wasn’t really fond of science fiction but the gesture was there. After popping in the disk, Ouma turned off the lights and sat down next to him. The movie began playing with the only sound between them being Ouma’s breathing.

Several hours in, in the beginning of the third movie, they had ended up in an interesting position. Ouma had his head resting on Kiibo’s shoulder with Kiibo’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Kiibo didn’t know if this was comfortable for the human at all considering he was made of metal yet Ouma continued to curl up against him. Kiibo would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this. The way Ouma’s hair brushed his shoulders, how warm the human was. Affection was something they both did not partake in when they first started becoming friends. They still did nothing like this when others were around. This was something special between the two of them.

Ouma sighed softly as the movie continued. Kiibo had not been too sure of the plot other than there being space travel. At one point, a human-looking robot appeared. It caused a chuckle to leave Ouma. “Look, it’s you,” He said.

Kiibo rolled his eyes, “Hardly. They don’t have any ability to understand human emotions. I’m much more capable of than that.”

“Of course. As much as you can’t do, you’re still the best robot,” Ouma patted Kiibo’s head, “Who’s a good boy?”

“I-I’m not a dog!” Kiibo’s face turned red.

Ouma continued, “I know.”

Despite his protest, Ouma’s fingers felt nice against his scalp. To his disappointment, it ended as soon as it began as the movie’s plot thickened. An omega was introduced next. She was the type of beauty one only ever saw in fictional universes which meant she was clearly the protagonist’s love interest. It made sense by movie standards. A stunningly handsome alpha with a gorgeous omega. But that didn’t please Ouma who glared at the screen.

Whatever small romantic subplot that happened between the two cause Ouma to loudly critique them.

“What a whore!”

“I hope one of you gets shot out into space!”

“Lady you could do so much better! Leave him!”

Kiibo drew Ouma closer to him, “Why do you hate them together so much?”

Ouma pouted, “It’s so typical. Alpha and omega. It’s gross.”

“It’s just a movie…”

“Maybe I think it’s weird in real life too. Alphas are awful anyway.”

Kiibo studied him carefully. If that’s what Ouma believed, it would explain why he hated being near their alpha classmates; but that had never been a problem before. “Since when did you not like alphas?” He asked.

Ouma froze. “Since- Since…” The supreme leader bit his lip. He could make up a lie. He could change the topic. He could find a way to get out of this. But the way Kiibo was looking at him was making his heart pound. The unnaturally electric blue looking right through him. Ouma shivered before turning his hand into a fist. “If I tell you, you need to swear not to tell anyone,” He jabbed a finger against Kiibo’s chest.

“You have my word,” Kiibo said in a strong voice. Ouma took a deep breath as he ignored whatever that voice did to him.

“My…dynamic is starting to show…” He mumbled. Kiibo’s fingers dug into his side, making him yelp. Kiibo let go of him instantly, apologizing multiple times. Ouma rubbed the attacked area. He hadn’t expected that type of reaction. There was no doubt that Kiibo was putting everything together now.

“Wait. So the reason that you stopped eating with the rest, why you avoided them, why you talked to me was…”

“Yes. You wouldn’t get it. It’s too much. Everyone suddenly has a scent and I have no control on how my body reacts. I’m scared, I’m overwhelmed, I know they can smell me too,” Ouma clutched the sleeves on his white shirt, “It’s like I’m changing and I don’t want to. I hate it!”

Kiibo slowly nodded in understanding. “Do you know which dynamic you are?” He placed a hand over Ouma’s. The teen shook his head rapidly. At this stage, he had a good guess but nothing would be confirmed just yet.

“It doesn’t matter what I am. Next thing I know I’m gonna be focusing on trying to find a mate just like Saihara and Amami. I’m going to listen to some instinct instead of actual thoughts. I don’t want that,” Ouma hissed. Just the thought of becoming anything like those around him was mortifying.

“You don’t have to be that.”

“What are you talking about? That’s everything there is to a dynamic life! You’re an alpha with an omega or a beta. Or you’re an omega or beta with an alpha. You find a mate and you’re set.”

Kiibo felt jealousy at picturing Ouma being with someone who his biology deemed a proper mate. “But Ouma, it’s not always like that these days,” He stated as calmly as he could. Ouma scoffed without saying another word. “Recently a lot of same dynamic couples are being recognized. You don’t have to be with someone of the ‘correct’ dynamic.” Not that Kiibo wanted to see him with anyone like that either.

Ouma’s nose scrunched up, “I know but they’re seen as odd. There are things I can’t do once we get out of here.”

“But we aren’t…we’re in this school and you don’t have to follow whatever people say on the outside,” Kiibo laced their fingers together, “No one here would judge you for that.”

Ouma looked at their hands. His heart began to thump loudly in his chest. Kiibo had a fair point. Ouma was the leader of an evil organization. Why did he possibly care about what anyone else would say? Furthermore, he was trapped in a school where they could kill whoever they pleased. Nothing mattered here. He moved closer to Kiibo. “What if I don’t want to be with anyone who has a dynamic?” He asked softly.

Kiibo blinked, “I don’t think there are people out there who don’t have one, unfortunately. Besides those who haven’t hit puberty yet.”

Ouma pouted. The robot was much too dense to understand. “Maybe it’s not exactly a person,” He said before sliding himself on Kiibo’s lap. A smirk tugged at his lips when he saw Kiibo blush. “I don’t think I know what you mean,” Kiibo gulped. Ouma groaned inwardly. How much more obvious could he be? It was time for the blunt approach.

“Kiss me you stupid robot.”

“What-”

Ouma pulled Kiibo in and pressed their lips together. His breath hitched when he felt small electric currents go through him. Kiibo reacted positively, settling his arms around Ouma’s waist. They stayed like that for a moment, parting slowly. Kiibo looked up at him, “Th-That was-”

“Good?”

“Great.”

Kiibo wasted no time kissing Ouma again. He had never felt something like this before and it looked like Ouma hadn’t either. That alone made him eager to please. He didn’t want anyone else doing this with the teen. Kissing him harder, he heard Ouma let out a whine. Ouma pressed himself closer. He felt an overwhelming need to be connected to Kiibo. His body began to heat up in a way it never had. His thoughts swam with want. Kiibo wasn’t doing enough, wasn’t giving him enough. Ouma pulled back slightly, “Open your mouth.”

The robot obeyed easily. The moment his lips parted, Ouma plunged his tongue in. Kiibo moaned loudly. He pushed his tongue against Ouma’s. They met over and over, sliding together. His hands gripped at the human’s waist. A rush of indescribable _want_ filled him. Everything on his body felt sensitive. He growled when Ouma pulled away again, panting. It took Kiibo a moment to remember humans needed air. In that break, he snapped back to reality as he noticed Ouma shaking.

Ouma’s cheeks were a brilliant red, his limbs trembling, skin sweating, eyes glazed over in a deep haze. He was so out of it but he dove back in. Kiibo held him back, recognizing the symptoms. “Ouma, wait!” He exclaimed. Ouma whimpered before leaning down. He planted kisses on Kiibo’s neck, warming the cold metal. “Please,” The leader whispered, “I need this. Don’t stop.”

Kiibo’s resolve was melting as Ouma continued kissing his neck. He knew it. Ouma had gone into heat. Ouma was an omega. “This isn’t the best place to do this,” He groaned.

“Don’t care. I need you,” Ouma kissed him deeply, “Please, Kiibo.”

The moan of his name was what broke him. Omegas were usually in need of an alpha but here Ouma was, begging for _him_. Kiibo couldn’t say no. He ran his fingers through Ouma’s hair before tugging. He tugged off the scarf around the boy’s neck before kissing the newly exposed area. Ouma clung to him and began moving his hips. Kiibo nipped at Ouma’s jaw, moving lower each time. He tried to form a coherent thought but feeling Ouma grind down against him, he only ended up biting at the skin.

_Fuck._ Ouma thought his brain was imploding. Every bite set his body ablaze. Kiibo’s hands began unbuttoning his shirt and suddenly Ouma couldn’t breathe. Kiibo grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet. “Is this okay?” The robot asked. Ouma nodded as their lips met again. With every button undone, a mewl escaped him. Slowly the fabric was opened. He helped Kiibo shrug it off of his shoulders. His bare chest touched Kiibo’s. The robot’s fingers explored his torso. Ouma trembled in anticipation. The metal causing an odd stimulation on his skin. “- _Kiibo_!” He gasped as a cold finger touched his nipple.

 Kiibo moved his hand away, “Are you alright?”

He wasn’t exactly sure what made Ouma feel good. Unlike humans with dynamics who could simply _tell,_ he had to rely on vocal reassurance. Ouma ground harder against him, “Yes. _Yes._ Just keep going.”

Kiibo’s head was thundering. He returned to his previous activity. He tugged at the small bud, watching as Ouma arched into him. The image of Ouma throwing his head back, body flushed with desire, imprinted itself in Kiibo’s memory. He kissed Ouma’s chest, licking softly. He gently lapped at Ouma’s upper body until his mouth wrapped around one of the pert nipples. He heard his partner keen, whimpering out his name. Kiibo groaned. He sucked lightly at the appendage. ‘ _I’m going to die,’_ He thought as his body urged him to keep going. He wanted this. Ouma was incredibly hot against him. He wanted to wreck the leader. He wanted Ouma to control him. It didn’t matter what happened as long as he had the omega with him. His hands reached down to the boy’s pants.

In the fog that surrounded him, Ouma sensed Kiibo’s urgency. His instincts screamed at him to give in. Let Kiibo have his way. And _God did that sound perfect._ But he wanted something more. He was never the type to allow people to just get what they wanted. Despite what his omega side said, he pushed Kiibo away slightly. The pop of that beautiful mouth letting go of his nipple caused him to quiver. He bit his lip when their eyes locked. The lights that gave color were low. Intoxicating. “You’re so cute like this, Kiibo,” He grinned hugely. He ran his hands down Kiibo’s chest. Kiibo bucked up into him when he touched a particularly sensitive spot on the robot’s torso. He giggled, doing it again. Their hips met, causing them both to moan. Ouma grabbed the hand that rested on his waist, “I _like_ you like this.”

He guided the hand to his crotch where Kiibo automatically began to fondle. Ouma’s brain short circuited. He felt so wound up that he might shatter. He wanted so many things – for a moment picturing Kiibo down on his knees, taking him into his mouth – but all he could do was sob. It could wait. Anything could wait until later.

“Kiibo,” Ouma growled, “Need you, right now.”

The robot’s sensors revved up. He kissed Ouma roughly while undoing the buttons of the pants. Ouma moved slightly in order to be able to push them down along with his underwear. He looked down to see Ouma’s member swollen and red. “Fuck,” He hissed as he noticed the slick running down Ouma’s thighs. He began stroking the length in his hand. Ouma’s eyes rolled back as he thrust into Kiibo’s fist. Using his other hand, he ran a finger against the human’s little entrance in circles. His eyes widened as Ouma growled, moving his hips down and forcing the finger inside of him. Kiibo began thrusting his finger in. He smirked as Ouma’s slender body began squirming to accommodate to the penetration.

“ _More_ ,” Ouma demanded.

Kiibo slid in two more fingers. He stroked Ouma’s insides carefully. He felt the muscles clenching and fluttering around him. He groaned as Ouma took his fingers down to his knuckle, “Oh _god._ ” He didn’t know how he had managed to have such a perfect omega. Ouma’s face was deliriously aroused, confident. The omega’s cock dribbling precum on his hand.

“Kiibo,” Ouma moaned, “Another-”

The robot knew that if he could breathe, he would have gasped. Pressing another finger past the twitching muscle, he felt Ouma grip on his shoulders. The teen rolled his hips in an attempt to take the digits in deeper. Kiibo curled his fingers, stroking along the walls until Ouma yelped, hips jerking harder.

“ _There._ ”

He stroked Ouma’s prostate in steady circles. The sounds coming from the small omega became louder. Kiibo listened intently as Ouma begged for more. With a bit of concentration, the robot turned on the vibration feature on his arm. Ouma _keened_. Tears filled up the leader’s eyes as the spot inside him was abused. Kiibo thought he had taken it too far until Ouma kissed him again. Incoherent words left Ouma’s lips as he continued to ministrations.

Ouma felt whatever sanity he had leaving him. He pulled Kiibo in closer, trying to compensate for whatever his instincts were trying to tell him was lacking. As much as he loves this, it wasn’t enough. He needed more. When Kiibo broke their kiss, he sobbed. Kiibo’s lips grazed his cheek. “Relax,” The robot told him, “I’ve got you.”

He whimpered when Kiibo let go of his weeping length. He wasn’t quite sure what happened next. All he could tell was that Kiibo guided his hand down. His eyes widened as he touched something stiff. Looking down, he saw what essentially was more of dildo than a dick. Still, the rough edges, bulbous tip, and the fact that it was connected to Kiibo made Ouma’s instincts cry out. _Mine._ Ouma found the strength in him to push the robot down on the couch, straddling him. He kissed Kiibo’s neck. He lined Kiibo up with his body and pressed him slowly inside.

Kiibo gripped Ouma’s hips as he was swallowed into the scorching heat. The slick aided them both. He watched his partner’s face, making sure everything was okay. He knew Ouma’s body was made for this but he couldn’t imagine this to be easy. Especially in this position. This wasn’t the usual way an omega was taken the first time. But seeing Ouma on top of him felt incredibly natural. Ouma moaned and their gazes met as the omega sank the rest of the way down on Kiibo’s cock. The action was surprisingly intimate and caused Kiibo to thrust up sharply, startling them both.

Ouma screamed out at the sudden movement. He thought he was splitting apart and he _adored it._ Kiibo rambled out apologies, covering his neck and jaw with kisses. “’S fine,” Ouma slurred. He smirked down at the robot, clenching his walls, “Do it again.”

Kiibo moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of Ouma squeezing around him. Ouma lifted himself up before thrusting back down. Kiibo arched his back, shouting as he snapped up his hips. He heard Ouma let out a breathy laugh. The purple hues of his eyes practically swirling. Kiibo knew he wasn’t in charge here. As Ouma began to rock himself up and down on the rod, Kiibo aided by giving what the omega wanted. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Ouma’s thighs as he jerked up wildly.

“Yes! That’s so good Kiibo!” The omega screamed.

Ouma’s hands placed themselves on Kiibo’s sensitive neck. Kiibo whimpered underneath him and he loved the sound. He snapped his hips faster, making sure Kiibo hit every nerve in him. “Harder,” He ordered, “Wanna feel you deeper.”

On the next thrust, Kiibo nearly slipped out of him before being buried to the hilt. Tears streamed down his face as he heard his partner choke on a sob. Ouma had never felt so full, so wanted. This was everything he needed. Something only Kiibo could do. He rolled his hips down, shuddering. “More – More!” He wasn’t going to last. With every movement, he felt himself shattering and being put back together.

Kiibo tossed his head back, “Fuck _– Kockichi.”_

Ouma clenched around him tightly at the call. Kiibo watched him hunch over. He touched the omega’s face, “Do you like it when I call you that?”

Ouma sniffled, moving faster against him. He kissed Ouma’s cheek. “Kokichi,” He moaned, “You’re so good. So _tight_. I’m yours, Kokichi.” He thrust roughly into him, “ _My omega._ ”

Kiibo heard the teen scream again as he hit his prostate. Ouma cried his name repeatedly and Kiibo knew what he had to do. He pressed his lips against the spot where Ouma’s scent gland should be. He heard Ouma’s breath hitch. This was going to hurt. Kiibo didn’t have the teeth of an alpha but if same dynamic couples had managed to do it, he could too. He bared his teeth and bit down as hard as he could. It was more difficult than he thought. Ouma stiffened as he bit down again, this time breaking the skin. Still, he failed to mark him. Ouma’s hips stuttered, signaling he was near release. Once more, Kiibo bit down. To mimic the feeling of a knot, he shoved two fingers inside the omega along with his member.

“ _KIIBO!_ ” Ouma screamed as an intense pleasure filled him. He felt something inside him form a connection with the robot. Blood trickled out of the bite. Kiibo lapped at the blood, groaning, “Kokichi!”

A single thrust brought them both to the end. Ouma released onto their stomachs as Kiibo had the equivalent to a dry orgasm. The pair spent, they laid down on the couch, the movie forgotten.

Kiibo grazed his fingers against the mark. Ouma curled up against his chest, “You claimed me…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask-”

“Shut up. I wanted it,” Ouma smiled up at him, “I like being yours.”

 A sense of possessiveness ran through Kiibo. Now no one would be able to take Ouma from him. He kissed the leader gently, “Good.”

“Oh? Where did that confidence come from?”

“I don’t know but you’re staying as mine.”

Ouma purred, “And you’re mine?”

Kiibo nodded, kissing him again, “Clearly.”

“Mmm…I wish I could mark you too,” Ouma whined as he kissed back.

“Don’t worry, I promise no one will have me.”

“They better not.”

The couple remained in their own world until Ouma complained about feeling sticky and had to find a way to put on his clothes without ruining them.

* * *

The next time the other students saw them, the change was noted. The scent of a newly presented and recently claimed omega clung to Ouma. But if the scent wasn’t obvious enough, the fact that they now called each other by their given name was a good hint. (Or in Ouma’s case, he had stopped using nicknames for Kiibo.) And if even that wasn’t a sign, the way that the two casually touched was. They weren’t as bad as Amami or Saihara, but the message was clear. Especially when Kiibo pulled Ouma closer when an alpha was around.

Ouma was content with his relationship. For a few moments a day, it helped him forget the terrible place they were in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this. I'm gonna go away now. Comment? Plz? Give me some validation...


End file.
